


Great Expectations

by SirKai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equalist leader Amon scolds his Lieutenant for his recent and repeated failures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veitstanz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veitstanz).



> Huge thanks to FiveTail for the extensive beta process! Prompt provided by Veitstanz.

Amon dumped a spoonful of cane sugar into his tea cup. He lightly stirred the dark fluid, staring into the swirling liquid as he spoke. “A child, Lieutenant. Once again you have my failed my orders and were bested by a child.”

The Lieutenant was silent, back straight and at attention to each of his master’s words. His gloved fingers pinched one another behind his back.

“You allowed the intruders to escape our headquarters and the Avatar to slip through our grasp. Your ineptitude has compromised us all.” Amon rasped the spoon against the edge of the cup and dropped it on the countertop. He sank back into his thinly cushioned chair with crossed legs and fingers interlaced in his lap, watching the steam dissipate from cup of tea. “Twice in a single day, Lieutenant.”

“I know, Sir.” The Lieutenant’s mouth felt cumbersome and heavy, like he hadn’t used it in weeks. The equalist reached over his shoulder and unsheathed his disconnected kali batons. He swallowed nervously as he offered them to his master, stomach lurching as he composed his speech. “I realize I have not earned my stay in this role. The cause deserves someone who will.”

Amon’s expressionless mask rotated towards the Lieutenant. “I do not want a _new_ Lieutenant, I want a _competent_ Lieutenant.” He extended two fingers and gently pushed the kali sticks towards his subordinate’s chest.

“Yes. Of course, Amon.” The Lieutenant returned his hands to the small of his back, fingers whitening around the batons. The Lieutenant held his breath. His eyes drifted towards the floor as Amon talked.

“But if you fail me again, I will have no choice but to replace you,” Amon continued. He traced his thumb around the edges of the warm tea cup. “You will find me a suitable Lieutenant, you will train them, and you will ensure they are everything in a valued subordinate that you are not. Our mission is too critical to risk anything less. Do I make myself clear?”

The Lieutenant bowed. It was a formality he once believed was no longer necessary between the two of them.

“Now I wish to drink my tea. Leave.”

His eyes following his feet, the Lieutenant paced towards the door. He stopped as he opened the sliding frame, and glanced back at his master. “I’m sorry, Amon.”

“I know you are.”

The snarling bitterness in the words stung the Lieutenant’s senses like a high pitched whistle.

He stepped through the doorway and shut it behind him.


End file.
